I Painted the Landscape Blue
by Demonhuntersandsaltrings
Summary: Sebastian's parents aren't really happy about his sexuality and have decided to go on a cruise and send him to a strict boarding school. But on his way there, he didn't expect to make a friend that could make him happier than he's been in years. But what happens when he starts falling for his said friend? Give it a try please? Summary kinds of sucks, forgive me. One-Shot for now
1. Chapter 1

**I painted the Landscape Blue**

**A/N: Hey guys, new Huntbastian one-shot here! Maybe I'll continue? Who knows? **_**-Rach**_

"Where the hell is that boy?" A rough voice muttered, raking his hands into his graying hair.

"Leave the boy be Jack," Jane Smythe says, a small frown placed upon her delicate features, "I'm sure that he's just unhappy because you plucked him out of that school."

"I had to Jane." He continued to mutter as he scanned through the crowd present on the cruise, "If I didn't pull him out now, he'd become like those homosexuals in this school. No son of mine will marry a man. I won't allow it."

At the exact moment, Jack Smythe spotted a taller brunette wandering aimlessly around the deck with a bored expression.

"Sebastian!" his father cried, waving the boy to him with an expression which resembled pure rage.

"Yes father dear." the boy drawled out, rolling his eyes as he approached his father.

"I am you father Sebastian!" The older man says, slightly applaud with Sebastian's boldness, "I will not tolerate with this madness! Your mother and I are sending you to a high and prestigious boarding school all the way in Australia! The least you could do is behave!" Sebastian, unfazed with his father's outburst, stepped closer up to the man, "I didn't ask for this. I was perfectly happy in Dalton. I had friends, I-"

"Fuck buddies you mean?" His father scoffed, making him turn red with anger, "No. I mean _real_ friends. People who care about me." Sebastian bit out, hands clenching into fists. "Your mother and I care about yo-" Before he could finish Sebastian let out a loud sarcastic laugh making a few people around them turn. "The only think you _'care'_ about is yourself! What other's may think! Father, I'm gay and you can't change that!"

His father had gone quiet as he blinked around nervously, gritting out, "No, you aren't gay Sebastian. You're just confused. You just need the right girl, and you'd grow out of this disgusting habit."

Sebastian stood there with disbelief, mouth slightly agape. It wasn't like Sebastian didn't know what to say, but rather the opposite. He had so much to say about it that nothing came out. So all he did was shut his mouth, close his eyes from exasperation and marched away, shoving some people in the process.

Now Sebastian was away from that uncultured oaf of a father, he tiredly laid his head on the railings surrounding the ship.

"Hey, you okay?" A voice resonated from behind him.

Sebastian looked up groggily, facing a handsome brunette with a strong build.

"Perfect," he mumbled, glancing into his eyes. The boy who suddenly appeared had a smirk which could either be read as arrogant, cunning and a sign of mockery or a friendly and helpful one.

"What're you out here for?" The boy pressed, placing his hands on the railings next to Sebastian, it was much more deserted than before, "The sun is coming down. We're supposed to be heading back to our rooms."

"I'd rather wait it out. Bask in moments like these without my parents being constantly on my back." Sebastian mumbled, his face facing somberly into the sunset while the other boy turned to look at him curiously. "Why is that?"

"My parents are dicks. Well, mostly my dad. My mother just follows him around. It's quite sickening actually. Having no one back you up. Especially people who's supposed to love you no matter what." His hands gripping the railing tighter, wincing slightly at the setting sun.

"Good thing I have my mum then. She supports me a hundred percent." Hunter smiled fondly, resuming his line of sight back to sunset.

"Your dad?"

"Nah. The old man was a stupid drunk. A waste of space, so my mum kicked him out."

"I take it you didn't like the guy?" Sebastian turned to face the boy.

"You kidding? The man used to beat the shit out of me when I was 12. So thank God he got kicked out by the time I was 15. Three years of taking his shit." Hunter chuckled, ducking his head to face Sebastian.

"Lucky on you." Sebastian says, managing a small smile to the boy.

"Enough bout' me though. How about you? What irked you today?" Hunter asked, his face showing interest, "Naaah. Same old, same old. My dad hates me for being gay. Won't accept the fact that I'm into dudes."

"Your mum?"

"Told you. She follows him around. He hates people like me, she hates people like me."

"Sucks. My uncle was a good for nothing Bible thumper. Tried to convince my mum that I was the devil himself when he saw me with my boyfriend holding hands. People like that are hard to change." The boy shrugged nonchalantly as Sebastian snapped his head back to the boy next to him.

"You too...?"

"Yeah. Queer as they come." The boy laughed nudging Sebastian on the shoulder, "Cheer up. We'll get through this together. Heard this cruise is filled with all sorts of racist, bigoted and or homophobic."

Sebastian paused for a while, his face twisted into a smirk, "I like you," he says, extending his hand, "Sebastian Smythe."

The brunette chuckled, shaking his hand, "Hunter Clarington."

**End A/N: So what do you guys think? I'm thinking if I would continue it, I would make this story around 5-6 chapters. And as always, reviews, favorites and follows make me happy :)**


	2. Chapter 2: All I do is flee

**I Painted the Landscape Blue**

**A/N: Heya guys. So, quick update and thanks to anyone who reviewed, followed or favorited. I promise you, it will get more interesting as the story progresses. Plus, this chapter has a time skip of acouple days. So by now, their friendship has been established This is my first fic betad BTW! **_**-Rach**_

_Beta: __**LivQ**_

_**Chapter 2: **__**All I do is Flee**_

Sebastian was awoken by the sunlight streaming through his window. All he wanted to do was to curl into his blanket, but the seagulls were persistent on keeping him awake. He shook his head groggily, trying to get rid of his sleepy haze. He groaned as he sat up on his bed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

He didn't get much sleep last night due to the party held in the grand dining room. His parents had insisted on him coming with them so he could "have fun" but he knew the real reason behind all their supposed "kindness". He went to the party thinking his parents had chosen to stop meddling in his sexuality and actually let him have a good time, but he soon found out otherwise as he was stacking mini cakes on his plate near a posh, vintage, mahogany table.

"_Sebastian." A voice, far too formal to be sincere, smiled falsely at him as he looked up from the custard tarts._

_His eyes flashed to his father and mother who were smiling at him, trying to seem polite and well-mannered in front of a girl a few inches shorter than him. He found it odd that his parents would approach him, as they usually left him to wander around alone during social gatherings._

_The girl that stood next to his mother was very pretty with layered brown hair reaching slightly below her shoulder, spilling onto her navy blue party dress._

"_We would like you to meet Anne Olken. She's the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Olken." His mother smiled widely at Sebastian, making him shift awkwardly, sneaking a glance at the girl next to them._

"_I don't think I remember who the Olkens are." Sebastian says, trying not to sound rude as he smiled and nodded politely at the girl who had the beginnings of a faint blush on her tan skin._

"_They're our new neighbors back home, remember?" his father smiled nervously, embarrassed that his son didn't remember who the girl's parents were._

"_Oh yes, I do remember father." Sebastian grimaced a little, as his father's smile faltered at his tone, remembering the two rich neighbors who moved in next to them a week before they went on the cruise._

_They were the "all-American family" with a son and apparently a daughter as well, since he didn't meet her when they exchanged small talk. He remember feeling extremely uncomfortable with Mrs. Olken as she continued to ask him about having a girlfriend, and insisting it wasn't normal for a boy his age_

_and looks to not have one. He refrained from telling her that he was gay so instead he had smiled and_

_nodded along, even shaking her hand as they finished talking._

_He knew he could be a douche sometimes, but he always treated strangers somewhat respectfully unless they said something offensive to him. Luckily for Mrs. Olken, she hadn't said anything to provoke him._

"_Anyway, I would like it if you could talk together a while, and maybe," his mom paused as she looked between Anne and Sebastian, hoping to see a flash of interest, "get to know each other a little better."_

_And with that, his parents vanished into the crowd, leaving Sebastian with the girl smiling shyly at him._

_After an awkward pause, Anne decided to start the conversation first._

"_So…" she began, gesturing Sebastian to begin but found no attempt at communicating as he tried to avoid eye contact as much as possible, "Your parents told me- I mean that I heard, that you were, uh, um, single. Is that, uh, true?"_

_Sebastian eyebrows furrowed, still clueless on what was going on as he whipped his head up to face the girl, his voice cautious, "Uh yes. Unfortunately yes… Is there something wrong with that?"_

_The girl's eyes widened as she shook her head frantically, "No!" She sputtered, he eyes immediately flashed towards the floor, "I mean, no. There's nothing wrong with that."_

"_Good." Sebastian nodded, feeling a little out of place._

_After a few minutes of hesitation, the girl managed to look up at Sebastian, "I just. Would you, would you want to not be single? I mean have a relationship with someone?"_

_Sebastian paused as he started realize what was going on, but he found himself shrugging, "I don't know. I guess it would be nice, but haven't met anyone yet." He chuckled awkwardly._

"_Well, I'm single too you know." She grinned nervously, trying to be subtle but failing miserably._

"_Oh, that's nice," Sebastian says, trying to avoid eye contact._

_After yet another awkward pause Sebastian let out a long sigh as he looked directly at the girl who still looked up hopefully._

"_Look Anne, I'm sure you're a nice girl," Sebastian managed to say, biting his bottom lip, "but you're really not my type."_

_And with that, Sebastian started walking away, aware that Anne began following him with a frown on her face, "I'm not your type? What __**is**__ your type then?"_

"_Anne, leave." Sebastian sputtered, trying to weave in and out of the crowd to shake her off._

_Unfortunately for him, Anne seemed angry and continued to follow him with determination, "Why don't you like me? Sebastian!"_

_Sebastian skidded to a halt, stopping Anne abruptly as she almost fell on him._

"_Leave me alone please." Sebastian smiled sweetly, sarcasm rolling off the tip of his tongue. "I should be heading back now." He then proceeded to take up a cream puff, stuffing it in his mouth and left the plate on a deserted table, maintaining a faster pace._

"_No!" She cried, attracting a few people, "What's your type Sebastian? Because the last time I checked, I'm everyone's type!" She grabbed the sleeve of his tux, yanking him back forcefully._

"_Leave me alone lady." Sebastian hissed. "I like boys and considering your boobs and girly shrieking, I don't think you're a boy!"_

_Anne let Sebastian yank his arm away from her as she stood there in shock. A few people who heard what Sebastian had said looked at him with disgust on their faces, some even hiding their kids away from him._

_Sebastian had almost let slip his guard when he looked into the eyes of a man who stared at him like he had just murdered somebody. He looked around him, never feeling humiliated as he had now in his entire life. He actually felt humiliated and ashamed about something he couldn't control which he usually flaunted._

_With one swift look around the room, Sebastian adjusted his tux and walked quickly out of the dining room, shoving some people out of the way to get to his cabin._

Sebastian purposely stopped thinking about his memories of the previous night as he began getting ready, deciding to go grab some ice-cream. And maybe see Hunter. Hunter would help him forget.

"Eating ice-cream alone?" A voice proclaimed amused.

Sebastian looked up slowly, eyes squinting at the blazing sun. "Hey Hunter."

Hunter grinned, pulling the seat opposite as he sat down promptly, face placed on his hands as he looked up at Sebastian through his lashes playfully.

"Not going to buy me one sweetheart?" Hunter smirked, tilting his head pleadingly as he batted his eyelashes flirtatiously.

Sebastian flushed and shot the boy in front of him an eye roll, "You have enough money Hunter, buy your own. Besides, we've only just met."

"But I really felt like we had a profound bond," Hunter teased as he pouted, sitting up, "Seriously though, I'm bored. You want to go ruin the cruise for annoying, stuck-up grown-ups?"

"What are you? 12?" He laughed incredulously in response to Hunter's immaturity, scooping up some vanilla ice-cream and shoveling it into his mouth.

Hunter raised his eyebrows challengingly, "Says the boy eating ice-cream."

"Doesn't make me childish, Hunt."

Hunter rolled his eyes as he pulled his chair closer towards Sebastian, wrapping one arm around his shoulders and wrapped his other hand around Sebastian's hand holding the spoon. Hunter sighed as he nuzzled his head closer to Sebastian.

"At least give me some then," Hunter breathed into Sebastian's ear.

"I paid for this." Sebastian frowned, shivering internally.

He was never one to show much physical affection towards friends so he wasn't as comfortable as he would like to be.

"I'll stop hugging you if you give me some," Hunter smirked into Sebastian's neck. He could sense Sebastian's discomfort about their close proximity and fully intended on taking advantage of it.

"Fine, fine." Sebastian rolled his eyes, shaking Hunter off, clearly annoyed.

"Just a matter of time before you gave in," Hunter grinned as he opened his mouth, watching Sebastian scooping some ice cream, gesturing to his mouth, "Just put it in."

Sebastian rolled his eyes, laughing at his antics as he gave in, putting the ice-cream near Hunter's lips when a voice filled with venom barked at them.

"Take the love fest elsewhere! The whole boat doesn't need to know about your disgusting life style!" A man in his mid-50's spat out, face contorted with disgust.

Sebastian immediately, dropped down his gaze, remembering about last night. This was worse, than the night before; no one had said a word then.

"Looks like someone hasn't tried ice cream yet." Hunter rolled his eyes, eating the ice cream on the edge of the spoon Sebastian scooped up in defiance.

"God! Have shame!" his wife spat out, looking like what they just did personally offended her.

"Me? I should be ashamed? I'm not the one wearing that hideous beige overcoat." Sebastian smirked, gesturing to the article of clothing wrapped around the horselike woman, feeling somewhat relieved that his old self was coming back. Not the insecure little boy the night before.

Personally, Sebastian didn't know a thing about fashion but he just wanted to annoy the couple even more by following the stereotype.

The woman's face boiled as she shot Sebastian a death glare in which Sebastian just grinned. "I'll have you know th-"

She was cut off by Hunter, whose face was locked in a cold, hostile mask. "I suggest you leave. You have no right to tell people how to live their lives. They can be anything they want, even if it bothers you. We're gay, and the last time I checked, we were minding our own business. You should mind yours."

Sebastian frowned slightly at Hunter being so straightforward, he had wanted to insult them a little further, but stopping now would probably be best anyway.

"You are not gay, just confused." The man said gruffly.

"If we aren't gay, then how could I do this?"

And with that, he grabbed Sebastian's face before he could react and kissed him roughly on the lips.

**A/N: Urm, I guess this one is okay? I'll update as fast as I can alright. If you guys are kind of bored now, don't worry, the coming chapters will get more interesting. As well as if you guys think Hunter's a bit OOC, give me a heads up and I'll try to make him more like canon Hunter.**

_**REVIEW!**_


End file.
